An LED candle is not truly a “candle” in a traditional sense because the LED candle does not comprise a wick and a flammable fuel, such as wax or tallow, for producing light. Instead, an LED candle is a light-emitting apparatus that resembles a candle, but includes an LED as the light source in lieu of a wick and a flammable fuel. One type of known LED candle includes an LED that is formed integral with a housing that resembles a candle. This type of LED candle is used solely as an LED candle. Another type of LED candle is a system that includes a housing resembling a candle, a small candle (e.g., a tealight candle) and a small LED candle (e.g., an LED candle resembling a tealight candle). Each of the candle and the LED candle can be inserted into the housing and used as the light source, but only one can be placed in the housing at one time. Accordingly, if the LED candle is in the housing and a user wants to switch to the candle, the user has to remove the LED candle from the housing and then insert the candle. Likewise, if the user wants to switch back to the LED candle, the user must remove the candle and then reinsert the LED candle.
In addition to light-emitting apparatus that resemble candles (i.e., LED candles), there are also light-emitting apparatus that resemble lanterns or other light-emitting devices that traditionally include a candle to produce light. Instead of candle, however, these light-emitting devices include an LED to produce light. As with the LED candles, a user can replace an LED candle in the light-emitting apparatus with a candle, and vice versa.